


The Second To Final Frontier

by Ainley_Delgado



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek
Genre: Gen, It’s basically all OCs right now, That’s going to be relevant later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainley_Delgado/pseuds/Ainley_Delgado
Summary: The only two alien crewmembers of a small starship, a young Vulcan and a War scarred Time Lord, forge an unlikely friendship and deal with the humans that surround them.





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3! I’ve been wanting to write something on here for quite a while. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Edit: This story takes place between Star Trek TOS and Star Trek TAS.  
> ——————————————————  
> TW: Alcohol use

An ensign was sitting in their room, fiddling with their new log recorder. They lived in Federation territory for five years, but the technology still seemed… alien. Or maybe that was just the ginger beer and whiskey talking. They finally figure out how to start the recording after a couple more minutes, and they start the recording.  
“Space, the final frontier… well, until the Federation figures out time travel. These are the voyages of the Star Ship Destiny. It’s mission–“  
Just then, someone knocked at the door.  
“Ah, great, you interrupted my recording. Who is it?” The ensign grumbled.  
“Am I correct that this is personal quarters 32?” A voice from the other side asked in a surprisingly monotonous tone.  
The ensign sighed. They were getting a roommate after all. They didn’t want the other ensign to think they’re a drinker, so they quickly washed out the glass.  
“One minute!” The ensign said, but to actually finish in less than 50 seconds they’d have to rush. 47 seconds and they had rinsed it out to their satisfaction. Probably not perfect, but they had to put the cup away… where does it go… Found it! With 23 seconds remaining, they straightened themself up as they felt the seconds counting down. With 5.3 seconds remaining, they opened the door, outstretched hands, to a woman with pointed ears. She must be Vulcan.  
The ensign raised their hand into the Vulcan greeting, albeit a bit shakily.  
“Hey.” They said.  
The Vulcan noticed a large scar on the palm of the ensign’s hand, one that looked almost like a burn of some sort. She noticed the smell of alcohol and… ginger? But she didn’t comment, just raised her hand into the same greeting.  
“My name’s Lian. Well, that’s my short name. My full name is 82 syllables, and no one wants to go through that.” They grinned, and put their hand down.  
“Sorek.” She said. “Which is also not my full name, but my actual name is hard to pronounce.” She appeared to be emotionless the whole time. Lian wondered if this was a facade, as opposed to a species trait, and Sorek didn’t understand why anyone would give their child an 82 syllable name.  
“Now to business, our living arrangements. First up: do you mind taking the top bed? I hardly sleep, it’ll be easier for both of us if I don’t have to climb up and down in the middle of the night.” Lian didn’t quite feel like explaining they didn’t need much sleep, nor did they feel about explaining the nightmares.  
“I do not mind.” Sorek responded. Besides, she’d be meditating most of the night, and to do that with someone moving about would be the ultimate challenge  
“Secondly, do you have any possessions you’d like to move in?” Lian had planned for this possibility… wait. They have some of their books around. What would Sorek think of alien books describing impossible things. Lian hoped Sorek wasn’t one to snoop.  
“No, I do not have sentimental attachments to objects as humans do.” Sorek replied.  
When she said that, they contemplated how to respond. The medical office knew, they had to, or they’d end up like… what’s his name, the one who had a probe break off in one of his hearts… their mind was wandering. She’d find out sooner or later, and there are only a few non-humans on board. She might get lonely… they remembered how lonely they were after the war. And that is how they made a decision 3.964 seconds later.  
“I’m not human.” They looked down at the floor, as if it was something to be embarrassed about.  
“I see.” Sorek said, looking somewhat contemplative.  
“Do you need–”  
“No, I don’t need proof.” Sorek found it fascinating that the only two aliens would be put together. Lian… they knew exactly why.  
There was silence for 3.184 seconds before Sorek decided to ask the obvious question.  
“If your not human, what are you?”  
Lian didn’t… couldn’t tell that story right now. Not yet, anyway.  
They couldn’t stand silence, either, so they decided to try out the fancy computer.  
“Computer, play some classical music.”  
“Playing ‘Remember Yesterday’ by the Tomorrow Twins.” The Computer responded. Liam was almost certain that they heard that name before in one of the many stories at the Academy.  
34.9 seconds into the song, the warp engines turned on, and Lian suddenly experienced the worst headache in their life.


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian deals with a headache, and The two aliens meet their new boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol Mention

“Rassilon’s Rod!” Lian swore, as they rubbed their temples.  
“Are you–” Sorek was caught by surprise.  
“It’s fine… just… give me a minute” Lian said as they sat down and covered their head. They could feel that the ship was being ripped from regular space time. The perks of having time senses, they guessed.  
“Computer, stop playing the music.” Sorek said. She never cared for Earth classical music, and she figured that the whining of the… what was that instrument called… wasn’t that good for headaches.  
“Music stopped” the computer said as it stopped the music.  
Sorek sat herself reading an article on the latest advances in holographics she downloaded before boarding the starship. Soon after, she saw her roommate move out of the corner of her eye.  
“Is your headache dissipating?” She asked  
“Yeah, but you can continue reading.” They replied, as they picked up a large physical book.  
Sorek was fascinated. She had only seen physical books once, as most Vulcans find it illogical to keep large amounts of flammable products in their home, and most Starfleet students don’t have many trinkets of their own, but that was not the most unusual thing about the object. The book had nothing that appeared to be a title. Rather, all that was on the front of the book was an intricate pattern of circles. She watched Lian curiously, as they opened up the book to a bookmarked page, one with the same circular patterns, but even more intricate. Sorek realized this was a writing system, one not translated by the universal translator, and started to wonder just who this roommate of hers was, but her thoughts were interrupted by the computer.  
“Science officer orientation in the laboratory in 15 minutes.” The computer announced.  
Lian groaned at this, as they hoped they’d at least have time to metabolize the alcohol. Thankfully, they didn’t drink the full mixture.  
Sorek checked herself in the mirror, making sure her hair was smooth against her head. Lian just ran their fingers through their hair to fluff it up and called it a day.  
“Hey, Sorek, you ready yet?” Lian asked. They didn’t want to leave the Vulcan to try to find her way alone on a starship.  
“Just give me a minute.” Sorek responded.  
Lian decided to grab their pocket watch while they waited for Sorek. It was one of the few things left of home, and the other was hidden in one of the cargo holds. 63.9 seconds after she went in, Sorek came out of ,the bathroom.  
“Let’s go, we only have thirteen and a half minutes left.” Lian said. They hated being late.  
The two aliens exited the room into the ship’s hallway. Lian squinted under its bright lights, while Sorek seemed unfazed.  
Lian walked with a purpose towards the science department. They studied the map of the starship specifically so they didn’t look like an idiot. Sorek also studied the map, but simply because it’s logical to know where the bathrooms are.  
As such, they made it to the orientation 52.8 seconds early.  
The only person there was an older human, relatively tall, standing in the front of the room. It seemed that the other science officers were lost, or at least, Lian hoped that was the story. Being beaten to death by a prejudiced human was not really how they wanted to regenerate for the first time. Then again, if they remembered their xenobiology right, their friend could easily beat this dude in a fight. As Lian was plotting their escape from the room, the man spoke.  
“Hey, I’m Chief Science Officer Poncho Ramirez, and this is the science department.” He said.  
Lian looked instantly relieved.  
“I’m Ensign Lian.” Lian said, examining the lab. It was… sparse. It seemed like Starfleet put most of their time and effort into the larger ships. Lian sighed, as this made things harder for them.  
“I am Ensign Sorek.” Sorek said, also examining the lab. It was the best lab they had been in, much better than the ones at Starfleet Academy and the children’s labs on Vulcan. If she didn’t have full control of her emotions, her jaw would’ve been as wide open as a German Choir Boy.  
“Now, all the communicators are broken, and Engineering is too busy ‘making sure the Warp Engine won’t blow’ to fix them.” He said, making physical air quotes.  
“Is that why you brought us down here?” Lian asked.  
“... Yeah” Ramirez responded.  
Lian sighed, and Ramirez dumped a box of communicators on the table. All three of the science officers sat down and repaired the communicators in absolute silence. There were only two broken communicators left in the pile when the ship shook, and the red alert sirens blared.


End file.
